Beautiful Darkness
by arwen210
Summary: He watched her from the shadows. She was beautiful, so graceful. She's a wood elf, with long blonde hair, and peircing blue eyes. Lucien is falling in love with her. But what happens when another brotherhood member has a soft spot for her too?
1. Chapter 1 Vivien Arrani

**This is my first fanfic i hope u like it :) disclamer: I dont own oblivion, i only own Vivien Arrani.****  
><strong>**still in progress**

**ch 1. Vivien Arrani**

He watched her. Clinging to the shadows, peering through his deep brown eyes. She was beautiful. Fair skin, long blonde hair that shimmered in the sun, big blue eyes that could pierce right through your soul. She was a wood elf, looked to be no more than 20 years old. He couldnt help but get lost in her eyes.

Her parents were fighting again. Downstairs in the dining room. Then She heard it. A scream.  
>The horrifiing sound came from her mother, followed by an awful black silence. She franticly ran down the stairs. Only to be greeted by a scene that belonged in a nightmare. There lay her mother, lifeless. Her father had used a very effective shock spell. He stalked out of the room. <em>Does he not feel anything? That was my mother and his wife.. <em>She couldnt breath. It felt like someone had just punched her in the stomache. She couldnt think, couldnt talk, She couldnt even cry. Not a tear. All she felt was pure hatred toward her father. _He never loved me. he never wanted me. He didnt need me, so i dont need him._ Something had to be done. Tonight.

It was dark, Her father was asleep in his room. She snuck in ever so quietly, and watched him sleep.  
>The soft rise and fall of his breathing. "goodbye" she wispered and gently put her hand on his chest, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she cast a spell, a kiss of death. Drained his health instantly, and he was gone. Just like that. <em>I'm free.<em> _But where will i go?_ Thats when she finaly broke down and cried. Cried for her mother. Cried for the family she longed for. The family she never had. She went back to her room, packed a few things and enough gold to last a while, and left.

She broke into a sprint. She ran right out of the city gates. Then she walked, east. _Where am i going to go?_ She found a nice little spot to set up camp. She layed in her make shift bedroll, _I should go to Chedyinhal i heard its nice there. Yes thats where ill go. _She felt better and more calm, and drifted into a deep sleep. She was awokend by a calm, level voice. Her big blue eyes staring into deep brown ones. "You sleep rather soundly for a muderer"

He let her sleep for an hour, then he approched her. From afar she was absoultly beautiful, but up close, she was_..breathtaking_. She sat up, a hint of confusion, interest and fear. "Thats good you'll need a clear conscience for what im about to propose." She looked up at him. He was wearing black robes and a hood that seemed to glow with some sort of magic. He was very handsome. "Who are you?" she asked camly "I am Lucien Lachance speaker for the dark brotherhood. And you, you are a cold blooded killer, capable of taking life. The night mother has been watching, and she is most pleased." A look of fear or interest came across face. "And so here i am. I come to you with an offering. An oppurtunity.. to join our rather unique family." A small smile played on her lips. _Family. "_Please continue Mr. lachance." she said quietly. "Ah i find your etiquette refreshing. Now please, listen carefuly." he said softly "On the green road north of bravil lies the inn of ill omen. There you will find a man named Rufio, kill him, and your initiantion into the dark brother hood will be complete." "Do this and the next time you sleep in a location i deem secure, i will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family." She was silent. She looked up at him, and gave a small nod with just a hint of a smile. "Excellent. Now please accept this token from the dark brotherhood, it is a virgin blade and thirsts for blood. May it serve you in your endevers well." "Now i bid you farewell. I do hope we meet again soon" he said with a small, but genuine smile, rare for the speaker. Before she could speak, he had cast his chamelion spell and was gone, before he could get lost in those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 A Knife in the Dark

**Okay so chapter 2.. finally. The _bold italics _are Luciens thoughts and the **_regular italics _**are Vivien's. Enjoy! :)**

Ch.2 A Knife in the Dark

Vivien was in disbelief. Lucien Lachance had invited her into the dark brotherhood. All she had to do was kill Rufio. How hard could that be? It was going to be a long journey, she was only just outside of Chorrol. She would have to go pick up her horse. It was a black horse, she named it Twilight. She bought Lucien had marked the Inn of Ill omen on her map. She put her map away and started in the direction of Bravil. The sun was just begining to rise, It would take at the least, 4 days if she traveled quickly.

It took her a day and a half to get to the Imperial City. She had only run into 3 wolves on the ride. She stopped for the night. She walked through the market district. "Would you like an escort ma'am?" a guard purred. Vivien turned around, he was an imperial, about 23 years old, with light brown hair that fell a little past his ears, and light green eyes. He wasn't bad looking "No thank you, I'll be alright" she murmerd politly. "A beautiful girl like you shouldnt be wandering the streets alone at this hour." he said. "No really, I'll be ok i just need to go to the merchants inn" she replyed. "I insist." he held out his arm. "If you must.." Not to be rude, Vivien took his arm. He smiled brightly. "Im Jonah" he said. "Im Vivien" she said quietly "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he said softly "and those eyes.." he trailed off. She looked up at him, he suddenly looked lost, shy, like a little boy. Then they were infront of the merchants inn. "Thank you" she said with a small smile. "Anytime, oh and if you ever need anything you know where to find me" he smiled "Bye." she murmured. "Good bye, safe journey to you, i do hope to see you again soon." She walked inside, slightly confused about what just happend. "Good evening madam, what can i do for you" said a cheery voice. "How much for a room?" she asked. "10 gold a night" he replyed. "Ill take it." "Right up the stairs on your right, oh and if you need anything dont hesitate to ask." he said. "Thank you" and she gave him the gold and went upstairs. The room was a fair size with a bed, a set of drawers, and a table with a set meal on it. She wasnt hungry. So she simply went to sleep, she had to be up early in the morning.

She awoke at 8:00. She went to the blacksmith to buy a new bow and arrows. she had left hers in chorrol, she specialized in archery. She left the city and headed south. She traveled for another day, and camped for the night. In the morning she continued to ride to the inn of Ill omen. She encountered some bandits. There were 6 of them. They were skilled for bandits. She jumped off her horse and shot two with her bow, turned around and killed another two with her dagger. One of the bandits grabbed her arms and held her down. "C'mon beautiful, we just want to play a game. Now hold still this wont hurt a bit." the bandit teased "First lets take out those eyes! They gotta be worth somthin!" the bandits laughed. Vivien kicked him and the bandit lost his grip. She used a shock spell and killed both bandits with one hit. She got back on her horse and road to the inn.

It was small. She walked inside, "Welcome! welcome! What can i do for you?" a man said a little to eagerly. "Im looking for a man named rufio" "Oh he's downstairs in the private quarters. I think he's hiding from something, but he pays good and thats good enough for me" he said cheerfully. Vivien walked to the hatch, and climbed down the ladder. She looked in the second room, and there he was, sleeping. She snuck up to him and with one swish of the blade of woe, Rufio was dead. Vivien wlaked to the next room and went to sleep. "So the deed is done, how do i know this? you will find the dark brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family." The speaker said, almost happily. "Now what?" she asked with a smile. "Now heed these words. The slaying of Rufio was the covennet. Your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink." "As the speaker of the black hand I over see a particular group of family members, you will join them and forfil any contracts given." Lucien said, gazing into her eyes. "You must now go to Cheydinhal, to the abandon house. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door, you will be asked a question. Answer Sanguin, my brother. You will gain entrance. Once inside speak with Ocheeva." _perfect, i was going to Cheydinhal anyway._ "Now we must take leave of eachother...you..and i.." he stammerd. "There is much work to be done. I will be following your..progress..welcome to the family." He smiled. "I hope to see you again soon." She said happily. **_She wants to see me again? _**"Yes me too..you.." he sputtered. Lucien felt his face heat up. Vivien laughed. _Was Lucien lachance blushing? **Odd, this girl makes me feel..different..like there's light beyond the darkness..**_ Lucien left the inn and Vivien followed, of course Lucien was invisible and Vivien couldn't talk to him. So Vivien got on her horse and rode off to Cheydinhal.


End file.
